Dragon curse
by Greathron
Summary: Hiccup killed TOOTHLESS! But Dragons have magic. now hiccup and toothless are one. This is one book with a groups of chapters in it, HTTYD, Alvin, HTTYD2, Gift of a Nightfury, Dagur, and The secret Island. Most will kind of follow the movie/tv outlines, but as Astrid as Toothless's rider. The last one is where all nightfuries live, my own work. M just in case, and pic is the same.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon curse

Chapter 1

Write's note

What if…what if…what if… we have Hiccup leave… or Hiccup never shoot down Toothless or millions of others out there… I was trying to think of one that I have not seen on the fanfiction website… I watched WTTYD Four times… then felt stupid for not thinking of this one sooner… what if Hiccup had killed Toothless… I bet most of you are like… "NO! DON'T KILL TOOTHLESS!" Sorry… That is what is going to happen. So if you don't like this idea, please don't send me a review that runs like this, "How could you kill Toothless? That is just so wrong." Thanks please go watch HTTYD. Then stop when Hiccup has found Toothless and is hidden behind the stone, then come back and start reading chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon curse

Chapter 2

Hiccup

A night fury, a real Night fury… I'm not useless after all. I step into the Clearing, and scream at the sky, "This fixes everything, I have brought down this mighty…" It kicks me back into the stone I had been behind… Then makes a sound that sounded like laughter! Outraged, I jump forward and cut of its head… Then I draw my hand in the blood and like I had seen the other kids do and paint it on my face and pick up the head… The body moves and claws cut into my back…

I fall into the blood and have a strange feeling… like it was going into me… through the cuts made by the dragon… I get up and turn to go home… But stop… those wings would make some nice clothing. I stop and turn back around and cut of the wings and fins… and unable to stop thinking… that the claws would make a nice color… so I take those also. I turn and run to the city and scream and I run through. "COME AND SEE, WHAT IS LEFT OF THE NIGHTFURY THAT I HAD SHOOT DOWN!"

Everyone throws themselves to the ground even with it being sunny out and not a dragon in sight… I run through with the wings flowing behind me… Soon, yells of shock come from all sides. Dad steps in my way, "What is going on?" He asks. "Dad I have killed the Night Fury that I had shot down in the last dragon attack. Here is the head, wings, and claws. Also a detailed picture of what a night fury looks like." I hand him my book. Then words I had always wanted him to say to me, "Son… I'm… well proud of you…" It is not every day that Stock becomes speechless, "Today my son has become one of us!" Everyone is shocked… "So, son what are you going to do with this?" I smirk, "Cloths, hat and a color." Everyone starts laughing.

By that night I had finished and put no my new set up… and I step out into the night to find Astrid coming to me… Then hits me hard… "That's for being better than me…" I'm about to protest when she kisses me. "That's for being cooler than Snotlout." I laugh and grab her and give her a kiss. At first she tries to get away then calms down and kisses back. "ASTRID?! What about me?" "Shut up snotface. I would not be with you in a million years." She says and slaps him in the face… I step up and hit him in the belly… he is thrown fifty feet into a house, where he rolls over and losses his supper.

Astrid stands there open mouthed… "How did you do that?" Astrid asks. "I don't know." I mutter back as snotlout blacks out on the ground… "I'm going to go home and sleep." I mutter as I make my way home and black out on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Note… underlined speak is in Hiccup's mind.

Dragon curse

Chapter 3

Hiccup

I'm in a black room alone… Then out of the wall walks a Night fury… The Night fury I had killed… "Hold the spell of Doom…Rise as the fear of the night, You have two paths to pick from, one to your death one to a new life. Killed by humans… or fight with humans… Death is coming soon but who's death? The Devil's Queen? Or you? Will he stop the war or will he get killed? So many Questions." "Who are you?" I ask. "Name's Toothless, you know? The one you killed! I thought you where saving me… After all you had freed me from the Devil's Queen, But no… You just had to kill me… So with my last breath, I used the spell of doom… The most powerful spell that a dragon can use. So now I'm here to eather drive you crazy or help you win and kill the Devil's Queen." He says… "YOUR IN MY HEAD!" I gasp in shock. "Just my mind… I can't control you, but give advise, and help you learn. Soon you will be able to change forms at will…" Toothless says. "Wait! What is this Devil's Queen?" I ask. "That is the dragon that forces us to bring food from the Humans. If we don't bring it we get killed." Toothless explans. "So the dragons are not the bad one… It's this Devil's Queen?" I ask to which he nods… "Yes, kill her and we should be fine, Most will even chose to say and help the humans…" He says with a fangless grin… That must be where his name came from. Everything starts to fade. "Your waking up… see you later…" He says…

I jump out of the bed and make my way down stairs and wanting fish… I find Dad and Gobber standing and waiting for me. "Ah…Hi." I mutter. "There's my boy! You had a bad wound on your back and were out for a few days. Don't were you fine. Also you…" Gobber cuts him off, "You get to learn to fight dragons!" "GOBBER! Yes… you get to join the dragon training." Dad says… I nod…

"What is he doing here?" Astrid asks… "YEA! Did he not kill a night fury?" Snotlout yells. "I know but dad said I was to train." I look over at Astrid. "Great." She says. "SOMEONE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" I spin to see who had yelled that but there is no one… "First is the Gronckle." Gobber says… It come out of the cage just as I know who had yelled… "Toothless?" "Yes?" The dragon asks… before I could do anything else… "Try hitting the stone under the mouth." "HICCUP! WATCH OUT!" Gobber yells and stops the dragon just in time. "What a fool." Someone mutters.

"So what went wrong…" Gobber asks over our food…" "Hiccup showed up." Tuffnut says. No one seen me move… I slam Tuffnut into the wall and lift him off the ground and growl right in his face. "I'd take that back if I where you." His eyes go huge in fear. "Hey! That was cool and everything, but leave my brother alone." Ruffnut yells and throws the only thing that was in reach… A fish… I turn my head and catch it in my mouth and eat it, Bones and all. Gasps of shock… "Your make a Great Dragon!" Toothless says… Tuffnut starts sputtering, "I tis sors…It is sors! I Trak Tis Baks It's great ding you showed up" I drop him… on his head. "A perfect Night Fury!" Toothless crows. "Shut up!" I think to him. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT? That should not possible… because if you take the size of the fish and compare it to…" Fishlegs starts say. "Well, Fishlegs it did happen… Therefor it is possible." I say. "Also, don't mind me… I'm just going to go home." I run out of the room… but stop when I hear. "Fishlegs… Is it possible for human skin to turn black?" Astrid asks. "No… why?" "Because I thought I had seen Hiccup's skin turn black." "Black like… what kind of black." Fishlegs asked… "Like is Fury clothing." I shiver… "This is not going good." "It will if you let me help you… I could teach you." Toothless says. "Then train me." I say and head for the cove that only I known about.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon curse

Chapter 4

Hiccup

"So… How does this work?" I ask… "Easy, first lets go over the powers. 1: Dragnic, Or Dragon magic, more powerful then most magic. 2: Alpha, we don't have that yet… but it is Mind reading, and mind control, and there is this glowing thing called Alpha Glow… then for our kind it is plasma stone. 3: human/dragon… Change from human to dragon or a Halfling. So lets start on the last one since you used some of it on your friends… So, think of being a Night fury."

I do so… then fell power flow through my body. "Good, you learn fast… now become a human and try to shot a plasma at that stone." I try… but it was not working… but maybe… I lift my paw and throw a very small plasma blast… an idea forms in my mind… everyone always has a shield… some have rods for fighting and a few have cross-bows… before Toothless can say anything I change forms and fly to the forge… "Wow! Learning to trust your instincts that is very good." Toothless says… I roll my eyes… "Shut up and let me work." I mutter and start on the shield. I get it finished before the sun is up… I hold the shield to the sun rise.

Writer's note

For shield look up the one from the TV shows… For the rod… about four feet long… all the way to six feet for when Hiccup is a dragon… It shrinks till only a few inches. It is located in the same place as the lightning bolt in Percy Jackson.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon curse

Chapter 5

Hiccup

The next few days just fly by, "HAHA… A little dragon humor." Toothless thinks back… "Yes." I think back… As I jump and slam into the deadly natter… and hit the nerve under the jaw… Before walking of to the forest to train like I do every day… I was shooting Plasmas with my crossbow to day… "Higher" Toothless says… the tree explodes... that was when my dragon side informs me…

I turn around and face a stone… just as the wind blows the scent to me… I close the crossbow back to my shield… "Astrid, you can come out now." I say. "How did you know it was me?" She asks, as she jumps on to the rock… "You're the only one whose scent is that of honey and clover." I say… she tries to slap me. I just jump over her and land a good 10 feet away…and slams snotlout to the ground… "What's wrong?" I smirk… "You look a little grounded… "More dragon humor?" Toothless asks… "Yes… now shut up…" I think back…

"You Creep…" He yells… "No… That would be the spider that is in your hair." He screams as I hit the spider onto his face… he gets up and runs for his life… I just keep on laughing… "I did not know that he was scared of spiders Astrid says.

"Hey… um… Astrid… Did you ever think about… riding or even taming a dragon?" "That's a good way to get killed or win her as your mate…" Toothless thinks to me… "Yes it i… wait… WHAT! TOOTHLESS!" I mentally scream and the dragon… "Well… kind of… I mean… It would be cool… thinking about how much more deadly that would make us… but what dragon in its right mind would want to be controlled by a human… But well if the dragon asked me somehow… well I don't think I would be able to turn that down… I would love to see what it is like in the sky…" She was deep in thought… then shakes her head… "What am I doing… they are our enemies… They don't care and most likely can't understand us… to stup…" I cut her off… "You know nothing about dragons, nor does anyone else on these blood covered island." I growl. "And you do?" She asks…

I pull up my shirt to show the black cuts in my back… "At first I thought I was cursed but now… well… If I can find out how to finish this war…Then I will be able to say it is a gift…" She steps back… "A spell…Astrid, The night fury is not truly dead… I…I need your help… I might be able to stop this war… but I can't see how to get Berk ready…Astrid…" I keep taking as I slowly shift forms. "A time is coming where humans and dragons can live with each other in peace… I want you and me and Toothless to be the first." I turn my huge black head. "Back to my first Question… Do you want to ride dragons? "You… your…" She starts to back to the stone… "HICCUP! YOU HAVE TO LOOK HARMLESS!" Toothless roars in my head…

I sit back wings closed… tail on my paws with a huge fangless grin and playful eyes… And watch Astrid's fear just melt away… "You look SOOOO CUTE!" She croons and holds out a hand… I move closer and bump her hand with my head and purr loudly… "All right you talked me into this… lets fly…" She says and clams on I take to the air…

We had been flying for a few hours when a voice fills my mind… "Come to me…" "DON'T LI…" Toothless tries to say something but I don't hear him as I fallow the voice… "Hiccup, where are we going?" Astrid asks… I dive down to join a stream of dragons… Then land on a rock and look down as the dragons start dropping their food into a pit… "They're not even eating it…"Astrid mutters… Then Toothless screams in my mind "DEVIL'S QUEEN! GET YOUR THRICED CURSED TAIL OUT OF HERE!" I take flight just in time. Her massive mouth missed us by a scale length… I fly as fast as I can to home…


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon curse

Chapter 6

Hiccup

"It all makes sense. It's a huge bee hive and that is the Queen! We have to inform our dad!" I slam her to the ground as she tries to leave… "Astrid! NO! They will kill me!" She stops trying to get away… "Your right… What will we do?" She asks… "I don't know…" "Well, I have an idea… What if I showed them that we don't have to kill dragons when they throw me in with the nightmare?" "That might work…" I mutter... on the way home I could hear Astrid muttering… "I'm friends with a Night Fury…"

The next day came all too soon… I make my way to the dragon ring… Astrid and most of Berk was already there… So I picked a place High Up away from all of them and since I have my Night Fury side I used that to see what was going on… My Dad says something that I can't hear. Then the doors to the cage open and the Nightmare explodes Out of the cage. Astrid does a good job of calming it down…

Dad stands up and yells to stop the fight… and to me… everything slows down… Till only one thing was there… Astrid… In danger as the Hammer hits the metal cage and The Nightmare moved to kill… I change forms as the thought… "Protect her!" Everything speeds back up as I blast the Cage open and slam into the nightmare. Next thing I know Astrid is at my side yelling at me to run and everyone is jumping into the ring… I'm slammed to the ground and black out.

Astrid

I run Hiccup… "Don't hurt him!" I yell… I'm dragged away by Stoick. "What the name of Thor are you playing at Astrid? That was a Night Fury!" "He won't hurt you!" He was just protecting me!" I yell. "So you are with them where does the Dragon nest…" He says… "I don't know only a… Oh on… STOICK THIS IS NOT A FIGHT THAT YOU CAN WIN!" I scream as he slams the door shut and yells "Ready the ships and bring that night fury." I run out and search for the Group… Just as the ships set off to sea.


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon curse

Chapter 7

Astrid

I step into the ring with the others… "Where is Hiccup?" Fishlegs asks… "He… is not able to be here… You all seen in battle that I almost calmed down the Nightmare… How would you like to tame and even ride dragons…" Everyone throws up their hand… I nod and let the dragons out… The Nightmare, Gronckle, and zippleback… "Ah… Astrid… who are you riding…" Snotlout asks… I smirk… "I ride the Nightfury, but for now… I'll ride with the twins till we get Toothless back… Now to the sky!" I yell…

Hiccup

" Hiccup, you mus not lead them there, The Devils Queen will destroy th…" Toothless is cut off… "Come to me… come to me…" I turn my head to the Queens voice… I see dad step over and take the over on the boat… "Hiccup!" Toothless tries again… "Come to me" I close my eyes and start fighting them both of them… then a strange calmness of the queen taking me over… I turn my face to the island and lead the way… once there… I watch them set up… Then I could no longer feel her mind…

"The human minds! They broke her hold on everyone because there are so many and so close to her!" I blink as Toothless talks and talks, "We may win! We might win! I think we can win!" I watch as the humans send a fire log in to a hole they had made in the volcano. All the dragons flow out of the cave and vanish into the sky… "Is that all? Well, I guess we have done it!" "Come back! Come back my slaves! Come back to me… YOU HUMANS WILL PAY FOR THIS!" The queen roars… "SHE IS COMING!" I scream in human… and shift forms and run to dad… "Father! The Queen is coming!" "I WILL KILL THEM ALL! THEY WILL ALL FALL! YOU CAN'T WIN. YOU PAY! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" she roars and the volcano starts to fall apart."

"Hiccup? How?" "Dad! You must get out of here… I'm sorry that I lead all of you into this…" I'm cut off, by the twins. "Yea! We are riding dragons!" everyone even the Devil's queen looks up to see the gang flying to us on the backs of dragons! "Fishlegs break it down. "Astrid yells… Fishlegs yells something back but I don't hear because the Queen sets the boats on fire trying to hit the group of riders. Astrid lands by my side... "Hiccup? Did you show them?" "Astrid! Nice job! We might be able to win…" I say and flick my shield off my back and put it on fallowed by my rod flying to my other hand…

I spin the rod and roar in dragnic, "Fire outlity." I flick the shield out into the cross-bow and slam the tip of the rod to where the arrow would go… and all the fire in the area flowed to the place and formed into an arrow. "What? A dragnic user?" The queen roars, fear creeping into her voice. I shot the arrow… as it hits her… It explodes and sends her into the side of the volcano causing it the cave in on top of her… "yes, I'm a dragnic user, Devil's Queen and you will fall!" I scream… "Astrid… are you ready to fight?" she nods… I hand her my shield and forms arrows in my hand and give them to her and shift forms… "HICCUP! You're the Nightfury?" Dad yells… "Yes! Sorry for leading you here, but it was the only way… she can't control the dragons when there are so many humans are so close to here and I had known that Astrid would find a way to get here to help." Astrid jumps up… "Ready Toothless…" I slide my teeth out of sight as Toothless roars in my mind, "Let's do this!" "We are ready" I growl in time With Toothless in human and dragon. "Be safe" Dad yells. I nod and roar, "Devil's Queen! Ready or not… here we come…" I shoot off into the sky as the Devil's Queen comes out of what was left of the volcano. When I see that, "HEY! That thing has wings!" Astrid yells… I nod and switch language to full dragon, "Come and get me or are you to fat?" Then change to dragnic, "The darkest of night, come to me… Let none of my enemies see me… Through the darkness of my element none will stand against me."

Then back to human, "Astrid, I need you to trust me…" Ok, Bud." She whispers in my ears… I spin into the sky and spin around and just start shooting… the Queen spins around and around trying to find me… Then shoots fire everywhere… I dive and shoots right into its mouth… and the stupid thing breaths it in…and starts exploding from the inside out… and my spell fads away… but the Quen was not fully dead yet, sees me and hits me with her tail… I spin out of control, and grab Astrid and close my wings around her. Just as we crash into the ground… Pain goes through my body, and I black out.

Astrid

I'm trapped under the Black wings… but every time I tried to get away toothless would roar in pain… But I could not get a reply every time I would yell…. He was in too much pain. "How bad is he hurt?" he jerks and starts screaming… "I have to help him… but how?" I blink… " I would try the weak scale under his jaw and hope it blacks him out so I can get out of here and try to find someone…" I slip my hand under his head… and his body goes limp… I quickly get free and start to leave to get help when, "Do that again… it… it takes away… the… the pain." He growls out… I come back and rejoin him… I then press my hand on the weak scale and he goes limp again… As I sit there my eyes look him over… His tail fin was gone and he was covered in wounds, "Oh, Hiccup…" Whisper as stoick joins me…


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon curse

Chapter 8

Hiccup

When I woke up, I was still a dragon… but that was not the strange thing… No, the strange thing was I was in my house… On a bed! I look around to see Astrid asleep in a chair. "We did it!" Toothless thinks to me. "Yes we did." I think back and shift to human and try to get out of the bed… Then froze… one of my legs… It was a contraption of some sort… "ASTRID!" I yelp… Astrid Jumps awake… "What happened?" I asks "When we crashed, you where badly hurt and have been out for the past few days." "How bad?" I growl. "Your human leg, and you dragon tail fin, but me and Gobber worked together to make that contraption, A human leg but when you switch it also changes to a tail fin." Astrid explains.

I nod slowly, "Want to fly?" I ask. "That is not really wise… you're still hurt." Astrid says. "Believe me… It would not be wise to stay on the ground much longer. You remember that day I was being a jerk to everyone?" I say. She nods, "You nearly killed Snotlout, tried to fight your father. Slapped me when I was trying to give you a kiss, and the best part… hung the twins by their feet to the lamppost. But what does that have to do with flying?" "It's called ground sickness… when a dragon is stuck on the ground with no way to fly for to long it goes crazy and will start attacking everything that bothers it." "So, you have to fly." Astrid says. I nod. "Well, ok, but if it hurts you will let me know right?" She asks… I nod.

When we step outside Astrid, is swarmed by a bunch of people. Unable to get to her side… I sigh and shift forms… and just jump and start knocking everyone that was in my way to the ground… "NIGHTFURY!" Someone yells, most throw themselves out of my way… "Toothless!" Astrid gasps out… I land right by her and give a purr so loud that the people near me, covers their ears. Astrid just laughs and starts rubbing my back… "You crazy dragon." She says… unable to stop laugh… Just as dad comes to us and pats my back with the same strength that would have knocked me over in my human form but feels good in my dragon form.

"Good to see you are up and about son. You did a great job." I purr even louder… "Come on! The gang wants to see you before we go and fly." Astrid says. I nod and follow her… "Aren't you going to change back to human?" Astrid asks. "Dragon feels more like… well… me… and now that I don't have to worry about losing my head, I'll be spending most of my time as a Nightfury." I say. I say smoothly. "Ok, Toothless." Astrid says. I blink in surprise. "As a Nightfury everyone has agreed on calling you toothless… And mildew knows nothing."

"Good." I say as we walk into the ring… I stop at the door and back away from it, "I'M NOT GOING IN THERE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I say panicking… "They are putting us in a cage!" Toothless screams in my mind. "WOW! WOW! EASY Bud! It's the new dragon-training academy! To teach people and dragons to get along with each other!" Astrid says putting her paws on my head… I breathe in deeply and let her sweet scent calm me. "What's wrong with Toothless?" Fishlegs asks. "Remember? This is where they captured him and shoved him into a cage. If that had happened to me, I would not want to come back in here either." Astrid says as she softly rubbing my head, Trying to keep me calm.

"So is Hiccup joining?" Snotlout asks.. "I did not inform him either." Astrid whispers to me… I crack and evil smile plotting all kinds of ways to give snotlout a heart attack… Astrid's eyes go big… "I did not know you are a prankster." She mutters I croon softly… "Well, since he is… wait, what dragon is he riding?" "Oh, he does not need a dragon, but he said he would come with me when he is not busy." Astrid turns to snotlout, "So, we need to wait? But it's already starting to get late!" Snotlout says…

"Don't worry… we are leaving right now without him, and Stoick wants us to check out a ship that was seen to the north." Astrid says getting on… I spread my wings and growl in human, "Try and keep up." I take off at unnatural speeds that make the air scream in protest as I spin and flip and roll, having the time of my life. Astrid yelling in my ears to keep going… I rise so high that it becomes hard to breath and Astrid jumps off my back and falls by my side… At the last minute Astrid lands on my back and I pull up and skim the water of the ocean throwing up waves that are 20 feet high… and slam head long into a boat, and black out.


End file.
